Gone
by sterster
Summary: The aftermath of Revenge of the Swarm Ben trying to heal Belena "No matter how hard he tried not to he truly loved Elena and nothing would change that goodbye Elena" a little drabble i made up Im open to anything you throw at me i might do a sequel if you like it
1. Chapter 1

Okay so something I came up with after thinking about when they killed Alena. Im still totally pissed about that i wanted to smack man of action right across the face but whatever her we go

Disclaimer: don't own

After the whole Alena thing kinda messed up Ben up a little bit. The more he thought about the more he realized he had grown to love her. To the whole soccer team and then her father went missing. She almost killed everyone just to get to Ben. But he had Julie now but it wasn't the same. It had nearly killed Julie to know this but if she was in his position she'd feel the same. So she supported him in every way. It had also kinda got boring even Gwen and Kevin couldn't cheer him up.

They got him countless smoothies and chili fries but he just gotten . . . quiet. Even his parents couldn't do anything. They knew they had to give him some time but he started acting a total jerk to Julie. He even knew it. It's just you never know what it's like to lose someone until it actually happens. To lose her in the most horrible way.

Those last days he was with her were just fighting not even know the fallen death. _I'll never forget you Elena._ Everything just replayed in his head over and over. Thinking what could he have done to help her. So he let the guilt eat him up. Take whatever life he had left. He didn't care. He knew he'd heal from his broken heart. If he only he knew when.

No one did anything after weeks of trying they let Ben do the healing all alone. He should of seen the signs when she first pretended to Julie stopped everything then. Maybe she would still be here everything would work out fine they could work on alien chips together. They would both secretly crushing on each other. They almost kiss they had when he heard Julie rummaging in the closet. He regretted missing that kiss but he wouldn't tell anyone that.

And where ever Elena was. He hoped she knew that deep down he loved her. He knew she loved him to. But it was to late now. All hopes of love for this fallen couple. Gone. There somewhat secret relationship. The loving tension between them was obvious. But Ben was taken and Elena had to be strong and not confront him about. She always thought relationships were crap. Until she meet Ben on the soccer team everything changed she was in love. So was he. But he was to stupid to take action tell Elena to stop the first time. When Gwen fell down the elevator shaft. Kevin was almost killed by the buildings. But he was to stupid to put the puzzle pieces together.

_Goodbye Elena. I'll never forget you. _

Gone

Poor Ben this was the aftermath of Revenge of the swarm Elena's death Ben's guilt bye bye i might make a sequel in Elena's perspective


	2. Chapter 2

okay so here the sequel to Guilt so Elena's point of view

Disclaimer: Dont own

Everything I did for him. Nothing. When I walk through the door containing the chips. I can hear Ben. Saying goodbye. _Goodbye Ben._ Next I'm in this vacant world everything filled gray puffy clouds. So this is the end. No more alien chips. Most importantly No more Ben. I guess I can be with my dad. If I could find him. I look around. Nothing.

Ben everything I did was for him. Because I loved him. The chips could have given him everything he wanted. But no. He wanted to stay with his lame girlfriend, good goody cousin, and an ex con. Of course I wouldn't expect more out of him that's why I love him. From his ego to his cockiness make me want to walk right up to him and kiss him. Express my love for him through it then he would dump his so called 'friends' and we could be together. Nothing

Love was supposed to be crap wanted nothing to with it. That's when Ben came along. Stood up for me. Got be on the soccer team we became best friends. When my father went missing I knew I had to find him. My only hope my true love. We should have been the couple lived have kids grow old together. Nothing.

That Kiss we almost had. But his lame excuse for a girlfriend ruined it. We could have been everything together. Anything. Nothing. Ben was my life when he helped me find my father I knew he was my soul mate. So I created a false queen so when he found the chips again we'd cross paths then us the chips me and Ben could be everything. Nothing. I wonder how he's holding up without me. Probably not even phased the way he went against me he was so stern. I know I died an unbearable death. But he was probably just thinking about a fallen friend. Then realized that I pretty much abandoned him. Nothing

But I knew he had feelings for me. To going against the team to almost kissing me. But probably just a crush he'll get over it by the end of the week. That's why I love him. Why I Elena will always be eternally love Ben Tennyson.

But I wish I knew the same

_Goodbye Elena. I'll never forget you, Goodbye Ben I love you_

Nothing

So that's it review and draw bunny fufu haha kinda rhymes anyway make sure to give your honest opinion bye bye


End file.
